Siempre nos quedará París
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: "Siempre nos quedará París, My Lady" y entonces, la niebla se lo llevó para siempre. (Marinette aka Ladybug/Adrien aka Chat Noir)
**¡Hola!**

 **Adivinad que.**

 **Este One Shoot es el primer trabajo que hice de Miraculous Ladybug, pero no pensaba colgarlo, pero lo he hecho porque el muy maldito no dejaba de aparecerseme en la cabeza. Quería salir a la luz. :D**

 **Os advierto de que la razón por la que no lo publique hasta ahora es porque no tiene un final feliz. :(...**

 **¡No quiero que me lincheis! *se protege con sus bracitos delgados***

 **En fin, espero que os guste, a pesar de todo. :3**

* * *

 **—** **SIEMPRE NOS QUEDARÁ PARÍS —**

* * *

Ladybug solía cometer el error de olvidar que existía una cara tras el antifaz de su compañero de batallas. Una vida, una familia, amigos, preocupaciones... y sentimientos.

Ahora, demasiado tarde, se reconocía a si misma que había pecado en pensar que Chat Noir no era más que un añadido a su vida de heroína, un compañero que aparecería siempre que lo necesitaba y que dejaba de existir en cuanto el akuma era purificado.

Que tonta había sido, que poco sensible con el chico al que le debía tantas cosas, incluso la vida. Y se daba cuenta ahora, solo cuando el dolor quedó impreso en los ojos felinos, y ella no tenía poder para eliminarlo.

No, no podía. Porque ese dolor pertenecía a la vida personal del rubio, y había sido ella misma la que puso la barrera que le impedía acercarse a esa vida, tener algo que ver en ella.

La espesa niebla, que era lo único que quedaba del villano, ocultaba a los héroes de París de la vista de los atónitos ciudadanos, que no olvidarían con facilidad la última gran batalla de los Ladybug y Chat Noir franceses. Los primeros en vencer, ¿pero a qué precio?

Por primera vez, Adrien no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Ni uno solo de sus grandiosos comentarios salia de su boca. ¡Habian vencido, maldita sea! Ahora debería estar celebrando con su Lady, no quedarse estático cual palo, sufriendo tanto por dentro que no notaba el dolor que deberían producirle las heridas que quedarían para siempre impresas en su cuerpo de escándalo, volviéndose cicatrices.

— Chat... —Ladybug fue la primera en romper el silencio.

La heroína no recordaba que nada en el mundo la pudiera asustar tanto como el repentino silencio de muerte de su compañero, ni siquiera la idea de tener que declararle sus sentimientos a Adrien... Cosa que ya nunca haría. Porque ¡mierda!, ella acababa de matar a su padre hace solo unos momentos, por el bien de París.

La noticia de que Hawn Moth era Gabriel Agreste, su mayor fuente de inspiración y padre de su amor platónico, la había dejado totalmente trastocada... pero mucho peor había sido para el chico gato. Lo notó en su mirada abatida, rota, cuando la máscara del villano cayó al suelo.

"Él le conocía —fue el único pensamiento coherente y cargado de razón que llegó a la cabeza de la joven mariquita—. Chat Noir conocía personalmente a Gabriel Agreste"

Y debía ser alguien querido para él, por como sus habilidades en lucha y pensamiento rápido bajaron notablemente... poco después de comenzar a atacarle como un loco y vociferar improperios como "¡mentiroso traidor!", "¡siempre fuiste una basura!", "¡debi imaginar algo así de un cerdo como tú!", "¡¿cómo pude creer que había algo de bueno en ti?!" y cosas así. Aunque se notaba que él sufría por el mínimo hecho de tratarle así, aunque lo mereciera. Ladybug estaba increíblemente sorprendida de que su transformación aguantase, al igual que la suya propia.

Como única respuesta a su llamado, pequeñas y furtivas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, dejando un camino mojado incluso en el negro de su antifaz mientras miraba al infinito.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, la sangre de Hawn Moth, la sangre de su padre... todo por su bichito.

 _Hijo de la Mala Suerte_

Adrien jamás supo porque se referían a todos los Chat Noir con ese apelativo, hasta ese momento.

— Todos los Gatos Negros están condenados a sufrir, ¿no es verdad, My Lady?

El corazón de Ladybug corrió rápido, haciéndola sentir que bombeaba veneno por todo su cuerpo en vez de sangre.

"No —queria decir, pero la voz la había dejado de lado. Incluso llevando el antifaz moteado estaba expuesta ante lo que no se ve, pero que si se siente—. Por favor, no digas eso. Que no este pasando esto"

Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue extender la mano para apartar con el pulgar las lágrimas silenciosas de su compañero... pero éste dio instintivamente tres pasos atrás, como hace todo gato que no desea ser receptor de un contacto indeseado.

Oh, pero Ladybug no era para nada un contacto indeseado, no, ni mucho menos.

Así que segundos después la abrazó sorpresivamente, aferrándose a ella como lo haría un caído al océano con un salvavidas. Nerviosa y sonrojada, por una vez ella le recíproco el gesto, rodeándole protectoramente con sus brazos.

La única vez que recordaba que Chat se había atrevido a abrazarla de esa manera fue en el día de San Valentín, en un bastante obvio y desastroso intento de confesarle lo que sentía.

Ella sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo, mientras acariciaba las ebras rubias del felino, deseando más que nada en el mundo infundirle seguridad.

— Él era mi padre —Chat se atrevió a hablar por primera vez. Y su frase dejo más rijida a su compañera de batallas de lo que él lo estuvo momentos atrás—, Hawn Moth era mi padre.

La mariquita no era capaz de creer fielmente lo que le comunicaban sus oídos.

Simplemente era increíble.

Adrien...

Tragó saliva.

Adrien... ¿Tenía un hermano? ¿Un hermano que nadie conocía? ¿Un hermano que era Chat Noir?

...

¡Nah! ¡Imposible!...

Pero... ¿entonces...?

OH.

DIOS.

¡MIO!

Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, teniendo al fin idea de quien estaba entre ellos.

 _OhPorLosMiraculousOhPorLosMiraculousOhPorLosMiraculous._

— Eh, gatito —su voz pretendía sonar conciliadora, mientras levantaba el rostro de este y acariciaba su mejilla, haciendo que se escapara un ronroneo involuntario. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes. Ahora era capaz de verlo—. No estés tan triste, ¿sí? Te mereces un premio. ¿Qué tal... —se estrujó la cabeza pensando en algo bueno— ...conocer nuestras identidades?

Y se equivocó.

Chat abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con que su Lady aceptara dejar caer las máscaras? Ahora, sin embargo, cobraba un significado diferente. Se dio cuenta por primera vez lo que significa vencer. No más akumas, no más batallas que librar juntos. Adiós al débil hilo que los unía.

En una reacción desesperada, besó por lo que él creía la primera vez la boca de su Lady. Algo que ella sorpresivamente correspondió de buen grado. Tarde se dio cuenta de que, independientemente de quien se escondía tras la mascara, poco a poco se había enamorado de un gato tonto. Su gato tonto.

De forma dolorosa, sus rostros se separaron. El beso había hecho nacer en sus ojos un brillo que hacía más soportable la oscuridad que había en ellos, pero aun estaba ahí.

— No, bichito —contestó, golpeando el alma de la joven mientras se deslizaba de su agarre—. Ya no tiene caso saberlo.

Ese día aprendió que la verdad puede doler, y mucho. Por primera vez, no quería que las mascaras cayeran. Y no por miedo a lo que la heroína de París fuera en realidad. Sabía que ella jamás le decepcionaría. Sus graciosas coletas, sus ojos celestes. Ahora era capaz de ver a Marinette tras el antifaz, y en realidad, eso no podía hacerle más feliz. El problema estaba en él. ¿Qué tenía el recientemente huérfano Adrien Agreste que ofrecer? Aparte de su cara bonita y una cortes sonrisa falsa como adorno. No. Definitivamente su Lady, su Princesa, merecía algo mucho mejor.

Sorprendida y dolorida, Ladybug vio como la niebla se tragaba a su pequeño gatito, tal vez para siempre.

El chico le sonrió de lado, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— Siempre nos quedará París, My Lady —no fue capaz de contenerse. La niebla, la... despedida, le incitaban a decirlo.

Y entonces, la niebla se lo llevó para siempre. Lejos de su vista. Cayó al vacío que le brindaba el edificio roto. Como siempre sucedía, Chat Noir, su compañero de batallas, dejó de existir en cuanto el último akuma fue derrotado.

— ¡ADRIEN! —grito la joven mariquita antes de comenzar a llorar.

Era demasiado tarde. Solo le respondió el eco. Y los gritos de los ciudadanos al ver al héroe felino caer, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para no estrellarse contra el asfalto.

 _Siempre nos quedara París_

Fue la última frase de película que Chat Noir le dedicó a Ladybug, y también, desgraciadamente, las últimas palabras que Adrien le dijo a Marinette... antes de morir.

* * *

 **¡Sí, sí, lo se! Huper supra mega hiper súper cruel.**

 **Pero por alguna razón no estuve en paz hasta que escribí este final.**

 **Pobre Adrien. Ya sin París necesitando a Chat, habiendo acabado con su padre y no sintiéndose suficiente para su lady... acabó tirándose al vacío. :c**

 **Soy mala persona por haberlo escrito, lo se.**

 **Pero al menos espero que os haya gustado, aunque fuera un poco.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
